


Ally wants it lawl

by Touka_Kirishima



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touka_Kirishima/pseuds/Touka_Kirishima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend ally wants me to make her a Ally x Amon because she's what you would call "obsessed" with him. So here you go (: enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ally wants it lawl

Ally was new at CCG and to put it bleakly she didn't really have a clue as to how she was supposed to kill a ghoul. She needed someone to show her the ropes on how to do it.

She has seen numerous faces to ask but she was too shy. Ever since she was a child she has always had a problem talking to people she didn't quite know. Which I guess could

be a good quality to have at times. But in this situation it really wasn't. She was given an office and a bunch of supplies. She had her arms full and couldn't quite carry it very

well. Then it happened. It was _him._ Ally seen him walking around, but she didn't know his name. But she couldn't think about that right now. She needed to focus on her new

job. Then at that moment she felt someone run into her and she dropped everything she was carrying.

 

"Dammit!" Ally was so clumsy.

"Oh, I'm sorry I should have watched where I was going miss...." The man looked down at her confused.

"I'm uh I'm Ally. I just started today and obviously don't know how to make a good first impression."

"No, really I'm sorry um Ally I should have watched where I was going."

He held out a hand to help her up. She was so embarrassed that this is how she made a first impression on him. She just wanted to curl up and disappear right there. But she

accepted his offer by putting her hand in his. He grabbed everything she dropped.

"So where's your office?" Amon asked.

"Oh it's just right over here but I can carry it don't worry about it I can just -" Her words were cut off.

"It's okay I got it for you. So after we get off work do you maybe..um wanna go out? If you don't that's-"

"Yes! I mean...yeah that would be great." Ally smiled.

"Great, okay I will meet you at the front door at the end of the day." Amon placed the objects she dropped on her desk and walked away.

 

                                                                                                             

 

 

Ally and Amon arrived at a bar and sat down. Ally never really goes to the bar because she was never really a big drinker but she ordered a beer anyways. They talked all night

about their family, business life, personal life, and their bad experiences with the ghouls. Ally was on her 5th beer now.

"I think..um we should...or well maybe I should go home..or something." Ally was completely and utterly drunk.

"I think so too, Ally" Amon just laughed and helped ally up. She was clearly in no position to walk by herself.

"Can I um..er...go to my hou-....your house?" Ally stuttered.

"We can do whatever you want." Amon just smiled at her.

 

                                                                                          

                                                                                                                         

 

 

Amon lied Ally down and kissed her neck. He touched whatever exposed skin there was on her. He wanted her and he knew that she wanted him just as badly. He took off her

shirt and skirt and found himself staring. She was beautiful in every way. There wasn't a flaw on here. She took of his shirt as well and for up off the bed and on her knees. Amon just

looked down at her and nodded. She unbuttoned his pants and took out his already hard cock. It was bigger than she expected. She licked the tip gently and then began to suck

hard and slow. He gave a soft moan at the feel of her mouth on him. He pulled her hair back. She started to suck him faster, but he couldn't help himself and he just wanted

more. He thrusted into her mouth forcefully and she began to gag and tears started to well up in her eyes. He stopped and let her breathe for a moment and then threw her onto

the bed. He removed what was left of her clothing and started to suck her breast. She loved this so much, she didn't want any of it to stop. He teased her by rubbing his cock on

her pussy and then slid it in. She moaned at the feeling and dug her nails into his back. That let out a soft moan from Amon. He began to thrust into her and she gave a squeal.

What he didn't know is that this was her first time, and hopefully wouldn't be the last time with him. He thrusted harder and deeper into her and she was loving every second of

it. She kissed him passionately and his tongue found hers. He worked on her like this until she was fully satisfied. He stopped and they came together. She lied down next to him

and looked into his eyes. She knew that this was the man she wanted to be with forever.

 


End file.
